Nothing Like That Red Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new couple is about to join the others. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who asked me if Gena could join the others at the Grant Mansion. **

**Gena and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. I only own the Jocklin Mansion, which I gave guestsurprise full permission to use.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Like that Red Love<strong>

Gena and Cassie were having the times of their lives. They were still unsure of the moving idea because Gena had not formally adopted Cassie yet. She wanted to make sure she could take care of Cassie before she signed the adoption papers. But one thing was for sure…Gena wanted Cassie because Cassie needed her. Cassie was a strong girl, but she knew that she needed someone to depend on. One night, Gena and Cassie were having a bonfire in the woods; they were roasting marshmallows and chocolates. It was going great until it started to rain.

"Great…just great…I guess we better go back inside Cass…" Gena sighed.

"I don't want to go back inside yet…I am having too much fun!" Cassie protested.

"Well we for sure are not going to get sick standing out here. C'mon, let's go…" Gena chuckled.

They were making their way back to the house when it started to rain harder. They were not sure which way was home! They were lost in the middle of the woods!

"Now what do we do? I can't see!" Cassie whined.

"Follow me; I see a house over there…maybe they will show us which way we need to go."

The house turned out to be an old office building. No one was there but it was surprisingly comfortable. There were chairs and nice tables. A few office desks and other things like sofas. It looked like someone could have lived there!

"Wow…it looks like someone lives here." Cassie said as she picked up a coffee mug. The coffee still felt warm. "Gena look! The coffee is…" Cassie stopped talking because when she looked at Gena, all she saw was Gena's eyes filled with fear and wonder. Cassie turned slowly and saw a large red monster with four arms and four eyes looking at both of them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms. The girls slowly walked backwards. With every step they took back, he took one forward.

"Cassie Run!" Gena screamed as she pushed Cassie towards the door, but the monster jumped in front of the door and blocked it with his body. Cassie went crashing into him and he wrapped all four arms around her to keep her from running away. She struggled and screamed, but his grip only tightened.

"CASSIE! LET HER GO!" Gena bellowed as she threw a large trashcan on the monster's head to get him to let her go. It worked because he was temporarily stuck; however, he still held Cassie with two arms as his other two worked to get the trashcan off his head.

"…whas…goin…on!…get…thif…offa…mem!" The monster roared as he yanked on the trashcan, but successfully held Cassie. Cassie bit the monster on the hand and he roared and let her go. But Cassie fell and hit her head on the floor and it knocked her out cold. The monster managed to pull the trashcan off and when he saw Cassie, he gently picked her up and placed her on the sofa. He rubbed her head a little, and when she slowly murmured, he knew she wasn't in danger of a concussion. Now, he turned his attention to Gena.

"S-stay away from me! D-don't even think of hurting Cassie either!" Gena stammered as she looked for somewhere to run.

"Calm down will ya! I am not gonna hurt you!" he answered as he tried to grab her with two of his arms.

"No way! You will try to rip me in two I bet! Well I taste like an old peanut butter sandwich! You won't like how I taste I promise! Just leave me alone!"

"Right…as if I am going to let you leave in the pouring rain and take that little one with you. She needs rest…now C'MERE!" He yelled as he tried to make a grab for her over the sofa.

"OH LORD! HERE HE COMES!" Gena panicked as she scrambled to get away from him. She shot up the stairs like a rocket with him closing in behind her. She ran into a room only to see that she was trapped and only an old wooden door was between her and a determined alien.

"Come out come out wherever you are? You know I will find you…" he sang as he gently scratched on the door for emphasis. "C'mon…I told you I would not hurt you!"

"He's gonna get in! What should I do? I can jump out the window! Yeah, right and get myself killed…c'mon Gena think!" Gena said out loud.

"Gena? So that's your name huh? C'mon open up! I need to talk to you!" He said again as he gently pushed on the door. Then, with little effort, he pushed the door open and Gena fell on the floor. He looked down and saw the fear in her eyes, but the more he walked towards her, the more she ran away.

"Stay back! S-Stay back! Please! I only needed shelter from the…the…A…ACHOOOOO!" Gena sneezed! She simultaneously pulled out a tissue from her pocket to wipe her face from the sneeze, but the tissue had peanut butter on it from earlier so she accidentally was smearing her face with peanut butter. The alien laughed til tears were forming.

"W-what is so funny?!" Gena said, more curious than scared now.

"Look in the mirror doll," the alien managed to laugh out. When Gena looked in the mirror and saw how horrible she looked, she hung her head in embarrassment and ran past the alien, who was still laughing at her. He quickly composed himself and saw she was really upset as she ran back down the stairs. He quickly gave chase.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Come back!" He called.

"I need to get out of here and find help. I can't carry Cassie alone, but maybe I can find someone to help rescue her," Gena murmured aloud as she almost reached the door, but she felt four strong arms pull her back to a large muscular chest.

"You're not going anywhere…not in this condition, now for the last time, c'mere!" he said, with a mix of frustration and playfulness. He sat her gently on the carpet and gently straddled her lower thighs to keep her from going into a ball. She tried to hide her face behind her hands.

"Hey…awww…c'mon don't hide from me beautiful…" the alien cooed as he tried to pull her hands down. He wrestled her arms away from her face and she braced herself.

"Beautiful? You laughed at me?! How am I beautiful?"

"I'm sorry…I was only laughing because of the peanut butter…not at you…let me make it up to you." He smirked as he leaned closer to her face.

"Oh no! Death is coming! Here it comes!" Gena said. She then felt something warm against her face. The alien was gently licking the peanut butter off her cheeks.

"HHHEY! NOHOOOOHOHOOO! Stop it!" Gena squirmed. The alien simply smirked and kept licking it off.

"Will you (lick) stay still (lick) so I can get this (lick) stuff off!" He chuckled. Once he was done, he lifted her chin to look at him.

"So…you're Gena? I've heard a lot about you from Feedback and Alien X. They said you were very pretty; apparently, they weren't kidding," the alien winked. Gena blushed and held her hand out to shake his hand. He gently took her hand and kissed it instead.

"Thank you for letting us stay here…what is your name?"

"Four arms…sorry for the fright…I just have to make sure not everyone knows I live here with the others."

"Others?"

"Yes…me, Alien X, Feedback, Swampfire, and Pyro hang here from time to time. That's probably how you met the others because you only live a few miles from where we are." Four arms smiled.

"Well, I'm very happy I met you Four arms…I apologize for the screaming and the running. I can be a bit childish at times." She hung her head in shame. Four arms turned her head and started nuzzling her neck.

"C'mon…don't be sad…I need you to smile for me! C'mon…C'mon… where's my smile," he cooed as he kept nuzzling her.

"HAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOPPP! OK! OK! I'LL SMIHIHIHIHIHILE!" Gena screeched as she tried to close her head on her neck to make him stop; she then felt him gently bite her!

"FOUR ARMS! NOHOHOHOHO!" Gena laughed as he finally unwedged his head from her neck and hugged her. She loved how safe she felt in his arms; despite the fact that she just met him. She tried to regain her composure.

"Well…I…uh… I guess I better see how Cassie is doing." Gena got up and went to check on Cassie. Four arms smirked at how red her face was.

* * *

><p>A few months went by and by now, Cassie and Gena were used to Four arms…he even told them about this wonderful place called the Jocklin Mansion and how he wanted Gena and Cassie to come and visit him there.<p>

"Well, I am not sure if I would fit in…I mean, look at me…I was born with silver hair and grayish green eyes and tan skin. I don't think they would like me Four Arms…Cassie would fit in though! She has dark red hair and brown eyes…she looks normal." Gena sighed.

He grabbed her and put his forehead against hers. He started caressing her hair.

"Gena…you don't know them like I do…they will accept you. I want us to…grow closer…please do it…for me?" Four Arms pleaded as he nuzzled her neck. She couldn't turn him down.

"Ok…I will go…for you Four arms!" She hugged him tightly and walked into her house. Meanwhile, Feedback came out of the bushes.

"See…she's as pretty as I said she was, by the way, you think I can ask her out on a date?" He winked at Four Arms. Four arms grabbed him playfully and gave him a noogie.

"No way! This one is mine…I am taking her to the Jocklin Mansion to meet everyone there, because…I love her…and even though she does not know it yet…she will be my girlfriend and then I will give her this." Four arms pulled out a gorgeous silver ring mixed with red and yellow stones.

"Whoa! You are going to ask her to marry you?" Feedback said! His eye large filled with wonder!

"Yes! I will introduce her to the others at the Jocklin Mansion and then once she feels comfortable with all of you; I will ask her to marry me.

"Not if I ask first!" Feedback smirked mischievously

"You're on pal!" Four arms growled playfully as he chased after his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>In guestsuprise's words: <strong>**YAY! Four arms is going to propose to Gena! Thank you guys for letting them join the mansion! Now it is only a matter of time til he proposes!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
